


Down A Hole and Saved By An Angel

by MisfitLoner101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babbling Sam, Blood Loss, Castiel and Sam bonding… sort of, Castiel heals Sam, Castiel taking advantage of the weak, Castiel tells Sam he is important, Confused Castiel, Fluffy end?, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied scared Dean Winchester, Implied soul bond between Sam and Dean Winchester, Sam almost cries because Cas is wonderful, Slight gore?, Worried Dean Winchester, broken leg, delirious Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitLoner101/pseuds/MisfitLoner101





	Down A Hole and Saved By An Angel

*** * ***

Sam isn’t entirely sure how long he’s been sitting at the bottom of a hole in the middle of the woods, but the sun moved from above him to the West and now it was getting dark and colder. His stomach growls and his leg throbs painfully. Another thought about praying to Castiel for help niggles at him, but just as quickly it’s shoved away. He could wait for Dean to somehow find him like he’s always somehow managed to do when Sam gets into these situations.

He wonders if Dean noticed he’s missing yet, then contemplates whether he’ll die from bleeding out, starving to death, freezing to death, or maybe an infection, most definitely from the latter or blood loss than anything.

Sam set his leg earlier, almost thirty minutes or maybe it was an hour, passing out didn’t help him keep track of time. It was sometime after he fell anyway and realized that he broke it and was slowly bleeding out. He used his overshirt and belt to stem the bleeding.

Sam shivered and pulled his coat around him tighter, he knows he shouldn’t sleep but he rests his head back against the cold dirt and shuts his eyes.

“Sam?”

He opens them again and sees a shadow looking down into the hole.

“D-D-Dean?” Sam chatters, his voice was hoarse from screaming earlier, especially when he set his leg.

Suddenly the shadow disappears and a flutter of wings sound loud and close by. “No, it is Castiel,” The angel says looking down at him, emotionless.

“Oh?” Sam says and they stare at each other for a long moment.

“Sam, you are experiencing blood loss,” Castiel says.

Sam laughs, then groans when he jolts his leg. “Yeah, I think so.”

Castiel narrows his eyes at him, “I do not understand how that is funny. Why did you not call for help?”

Sam laughs again. “Phone don’t work.” He lifts a weak hand and shakes his dark phone.

“I meant, why did you not pray for me?”

Sam frowns, “Am I allowed?”

“I… of course, you are allowed. Why would you not be?” Castiel kneels beside the boy.

“I’m, um, abomination? Hellspawn. Dean’s got the guardian angel, I…” he starts giggling, and has a hard time saying “I got the guardian demons.” He gasps as Castiel’s grace stitches up his leg and heals the dozens of bruises and cuts he got from falling. Sam vaguely notices he’s not cold too.

He sighs, leaning heavily on the dirt wall. “Who cares ‘bout me? I’m- I’m goin’ to Hell. Angels hate me. Dean’s what matters.” Sam pauses, blinks and ever so slowly he looks around, “Where’s Dean? I wonder if he’s noticed yet.”

Castiel observes Sam, he can easily put all the blood soaking the dirt floor back into Sam or help jumpstart Sam’s body to recreate the pints he’s missing but the boy was very talkative and he doesn’t share his thoughts often and especially not around Castiel.

“Of course, he noticed. You had not called for me but Dean did. He told me you were missing and enlisted my help to find you.”

Sam hums. “Dean’s a good brother. Lookin’ out for his pain in ass lil’ brother.”

“Dean may call you that but I do not believe he says it in such an abase way. Do you think so little of yourself, Sam?”

Sam stares at him blankly. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean? I told you, Dean asked me to find you.”

“Okay?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the boy. He really didn’t understand Sam Winchester. “What would I have done? Ignore his request?”

Sam snorts, “Yeah.” He laughs, “Uriel sure would’ve. Bet all the angels’ would’ve. You’re just weird, Castiel.”

“I am told that quite often.”

“Sorry, wasn’t making fun. Sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing, Sam?”

“One thing to be called that by Dean or other angels but something like me…”

“What exactly are you, Sam?”

Sam shrugs. “ ‘Bomination.”

“Yes, that is a recurring description I am told about you, however…” Castiel looked the boy up and down. “All I see is a human. A human in pain and need of help.”

“I don’ hurt anywhere, you fixed me?”

“As both you and Dean have shown me, pain is not merely physical.”

Sam laughed. “Winchesters: Emotional constipated and excessively codependent.”

Castiel placed two fingers on the boy’s head and replaced the blood he lost. Sam shivered and became disoriented before blinking owlishly at the angel.

“C-Cas-tiel?”

“Hello, Sam. My apologies for taking advantage of your delirious state.”

“My what-” Sam blinked again, flushed and ducked his head. “I- that’s not, er… sorry.”

“I still do not understand why you apologize when you have done nothing wrong. Sam look at me.”

It takes a moment for Sam to even hesitantly peek up. He looks as if the angel would attack him at any moment.

“You are not a hellspawn, Sam. You are a human. A human with tainted blood, but human nonetheless. Perhaps, the angels have a distrust and hatred towards you but I do not. My orders may tend to revolve around the righteous man, however, I do not exclude you. You are important as well. An angel’s mission is to protect _ all _ of God’s creations, which includes you, Sam Winchester.”

Sam looks away, but Castiel catches his chin and turns his head back to face him. Castiel notices the boy’s eyes are wet and his jaw is clenched tight.

“You _ are allowed _ to pray. You may pray to me, specifically, if you want. I do not mind listening and if you need me I will always come, especially if you are injured. Do not hesitate to call upon me, Sam. Do you understand?”

Sam squirms, darts his eyes away but nods. “Good. Now, time to reunite the ‘excessively codependent’ Winchesters.” Castiel looks a little concerned, “Your brother’s prayers are becoming rather demanding… and quite blasphemous.”

Sam blinks, smiles then huffs a laugh. Castiel decides it is a good type of laughter and hopes he could induce such laughter from Sam more often.

“Yeah, thank you, Castiel.”

“Of course, Sam.” The angel places a warm hand on the boy’s shoulder, squeezes slightly and with a flutter of wings launches himself and the younger Winchester to the older Winchester’s side.

It was quite a beautiful sight, Castiel watched a bit awestruck as the souls of the boys pulled each other close and beamed brightly. They were two halves of a whole.


End file.
